Sonic Warzone
by The Samurai of Hell
Summary: SonicGears of War xover. Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic, along with new and old friends, become commandos to destroy an alien race bent of destroying Mobius. Rated T for teen, implied RxK, along with OCxOC
1. Prelude

**Sonic: Warzone**

_It happened so quickly. Eggman had played with fate too many times to get the Chaos Emeralds. But when he struck an allegiance with Black Doom, he brought all of Mobius into the depths of hell. Naturally, Sonic tried to stop him, but instead, he had used the hidden power of Iblis to awaken them. The Black Plague, a lost alien race that was bred only for one reason: to kill and conquer. Two years ago, when Sonic, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Knuckles, Silver, Jason the Wolf, Sam the Roadrunner, and Alex the Tiger had joined the Omega Commandos of Mobius, Shadow disobeyed orders and went after the only three people who knew what we were up against and went to rescue Omega, Tails, and Eggman. Sadly, before he could rescue all three, he was forced to kill them before they were fully infected with the Plague of the… well, Black Plague. Shadow was sentenced to 25 to life in prison. The Mobians had not only lost their experts, but they had also begun to lose the war.

* * *

_

**Sega Games Presents: **

**Sonic: Warzone

* * *

**

_Mobian Prison, Cell Block F_

"I hate my life." Shadow the Hedgehog muttered. He used his nail file to cut a slash into his prison wall. There were hundreds of streaks and slashes across from them; it was his way of figuring out how many days until he would be outta the prison. He was already 23, imprisoned two years ago.

"8,395 days to go until I'm outta this hellhole. Great. Freakin' perfect!" he cried. The cry echoed through the walls, from his cell to the other thousand cells in the whole complex.

"God… why can't you just let me out?"

His prison door creaked open, letting in the light. Knuckles walked in the door, in the red Magnesium armor he had requested. His hands held two machine guns, both glowing green.

"Rise and shine, dark boy. You've been let out early." Knuckles smirked. Shadow stepped out, moaning slightly. Knuckles handed him his old black Chromite armor.

"Crap, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. It's the Red Power Ranger. What do ya want?" Shadow asked while putting on his black armor. After he suited up, he grabbed the second gun from Knuckles hand and loaded it. The two walked out the cell door, eyes searching for any sign of trouble.

"So Knuckles, why are ya here to bust me out? Rouge putting up kids for adoption again?" Shadow asked.

"No, actually, my Squad Leader, Silver, has requested that you join Commando Squad Beta. I'm here to break you out and place you as Private." Knuckles told him.

"So basically, I'm on parole right?" Shadow asked. He rolled behind on of the mess hall tables.

"Yeah, pretty much. But look at it this way: if all goes well, Rouge knows some girls in the army who are _eager _to meet you. Know what I mean?" Knuckles wriggled his eyebrows, and then leaped to the door. He opened it softly, then the two ran to the second hallway. The cells were empty, and several Black Plague Scorpions were skittering around on the walls. Knuckles and Shadow shot at every single one of them, the floor littered with Plague blood. Some of the blood magically floated toward Shadow, then went inside his arms. Shadow felt as though he was stung in the chest.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked. Shadow nodded weakly, looking ready to throw a bag from his mouth.

"Good, cause the ship's here. Let's go!" Knuckles and Shadow quickly made their to the large drop ship, then jumped in. The door closed behind them, and the ship took off. Shadow looked at the two pilots. One was a girl tiger with red fur and black eyes with orange armor and a bandana on, and the other was a grey wolf with brown eyes, wearing blue armor and had goggles on his head.

"Where to, sirs?" the girl asked.

"Squad Leader Khalan, over near the ruins of the first OCM base, Alex." Knuckles told her.

"Sure thing. Jason, activate the speed thrusters, deactivate the safety features on the guns, and **CLEAN UP SAM'S FRIDAY LUNCH! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I STEP IN ROADRUNNER FRIES, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"** Alex told the wolf. Jason did everything he was told, then grabbed a mop and cleaned up Sam's lunch.

* * *

Nearly to the old OCM base, Alex turned the ship to autopilot, and then turned to Shadow.

"So Dark Boy, how was it in the joint?" she asked. Shadow didn't say a word.

"Did you have any… dogs in your cells?"

"Lay off, Al, he's obviously very touchy on the subject. And besides, we're there right now." Jason said. The drop ship's legs touched the ground, and the four walked out. Squad Leader Khalan stood in front. He was a large armadillo, with yellow eyes, and patched black armor.

"I thought you said Silver was your Squad Leader?" Shadow whispered to Knuckles.

"I lied, thought it might lift your spirits if you thought you'd get a break from some remarks about you being scum because your friend's your leader. Did it work?" Knuckles said. As a response, Shadow punched him where the sun don't shine.

Khalan saluted at Alex and Jason, who gave salutes back. He looked at Shadow, giving a cocky smile.

"Well, what do we have here? If it isn't our traitorous friend, Shadow? So, traitor, how was the box?" Khalan asked. Shadow seemed to give a grunt, his eyes burning with anger.

"It was fine. The guys pissed their pants a bit, but it's all good." Shadow replied.

Khalan summoned two Privates out of nowhere. One was a black hawk named Jack, the other was a red hedgehog named Lee.

"Sir, we've got a problem. There's a large amount of Black Plague Hybrids and Lurkers heading this way. And they've got Commanders Mantax and Takadox with them. They're closing in fast, and we've only got six men and Alex. We need more firepower!" Lee said.

The Black Plague Hybrids and Lurkers came, with Mantax and Takadox with them. After half an hour of relentless battle, Beta Squad managed to drive the Black Plague away.

"Perfect, we've managed to send them back to hell. So boss, what's the plan now?" Jason asked.

"We need to get in contact with Delta Squad, find the resonator, and set it inside the tunnels that the Plague's hiding in." Khalan replied. The team hefted their stuff onto their backs, and then hopped into the drop ship, heading for the Mobian Dig Site, where they first discovered the Black Plague.

* * *

_Next time... two Beta Squad members are lost, but Sonic will be there to pick up the fallen. And Mantax and Takadox meet the queen. Read and review, and Merry Christmas! _


	2. Reunions

**Act 1: Allies**

**Chapter I: Reunions

* * *

**

_Mobian Dig Site_

The drop ship landed a few feet at the dig site where two years ago, a group of archeologists unearthed the Black Plague. The archeologists' remains were left there because the snooty president decided that those who put the planet in hell shouldn't have graves. Nonetheless, the caves stretched all the way to the core of the planet, meaning that several maps had to be made.

Knuckles took out a virtual map of the dig site.

"Okay, we're here, at the entrance. The spot where the Plagues are is at the center of all the caves, where all the tunnels lead up. Last year, we had some scouts check the tunnels for any signs of Plague eggs. Only one managed to get out alive. He said that every other tunnel had hundreds of hibernating eggs inside. Sam of Delta Squad had decided to build a B.F.R.: "Big Fking Resonator. The resonator's shock wave should have enough power to destroy those eggs. However, a few days ago, we lost contact with Delta Squad. The resonator's inside the cave, and thousands of Plagues are in there." Knuckles told the group.

"So what do we do?" Shadow asked.

"We go in the caves, get the resonator, detonate, and get the hell outta here!"

"Hold up." Jason said. "That plan's me-proof, providing that we manage to survive the oncoming barrage of fire, escape the various traps, and manage to get the resonator at its spot, unharmed so the damn thing doesn't also blow us to bits too."

Alex nodded. "Jason's right. We need some new armor, otherwise, we're boned."

Above the team, two Plague snipers looked directly at Jack and Lee through their scopes. Or rather, one of them was. The other was playing Sonic Rivals for the PSP (now in stores!).

"Will you help me snipe these guys?" the first sniper asked.

"Uh, no. You know how bad I am with shooting people from far away. Actually, I'm pretty much bad with shooting in general. Although, if you think I'll manage to hit one, I'll do it." The second sniper grabbed his gun and looked directly at Jason through the scope. He zoomed in… then pulled the trigger. The bullet missed by a hairline, zooming past Jason's head, but getting Alex in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell, Jason?!" she cried.

"What, just cause you and I—" Jason whined.

"_Oh my god, how did I miss?! She's the only hot one, and I still missed the wolf!" _the second sniper yelled. The team turned their heads and saw both snipers.

The first one shot Jack straight in the head, smirking as his body slumped to the dirt. Shadow shot the second sniper in the chest, then watched as the first sniper ran. He made a huge leap to the level above the others, and then tackled the sniper down. Shadow threw him down to Khalan, and leaped down with the team.

"So, big guy, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Making sure that you scum are eradicated!" the sniper spat in his face.

"Maybe you don't understand, dude: we're bad-ass commandos, and you're one sniper. Now tell us what we need to know, and we'll let you live." Knuckles replied. The Black Plague stepped on his toe, the bad one.

"Mother--!" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow put his foot on the sniper's head, then crushed it. There was a pool of blood where his head should've been.

"It doesn't matter… because we'll kill them all, until every single one of them are lying under my foot." Shadow said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, several million miles away…**

Mantax was a large Plague with thick red eyes and charred black skin. Takadox had red skin and black eyes. The two were dressed in heavy battle armor, most from the armor of their fallen enemies. They walked into the queen's chamber, a dimly lit room with animal fur all around the floor.

_Must've just finished feeding. _Takadox thought.

" _Hss… what news do you have for me?" _the queen asked.

"The Mobians are heading towards the Dig Site to get the resonator. If they detonate it, your eggs will be destroyed." Mantax replied.

"_If the eggs are destroyed, then soon, our soldiers will perish. Then, you two, and finally, me. Go to the Dig Site, destroy them before it's too late."_

"My queen, I must ask, why exactly should we continue with this pitiful planet? There are other places in the universe—" Takadox stopped and hissed as the queen mentally attacked him. His face returned to normal before the two left.

"_The Mobians must not find it… if they find it, then doom will reach us all."

* * *

_

**Back at the Dig Site…**

Remember how the team were about to head to the caves? Well they first hit another snag. And when I say another snag, I mean losing Lee to a Flash Grenade. The team were about to head into the caves when all of a sudden…

"Looks like you guys could use a few hands." Sonic said. He smiled, then walked toward them, holding his machine gun.

"Sonic, where are the rest of Delta Squad?" Jason asked.

"Only a few of us managed to survive. But when Sam went to plant the resonator, he was captured, along with Espio."

"Then let's go in there and knock some heads! I wanna smash me some stuff!" Knuckles cried.

"Hold on. In case you all forgot, I'm in charge. And I say that we send four men in there and see what we're up against. Jason, Alex, you two take one caves, Shadow and Knuckles will take another. Sonic and I will wait here in case any other OCM squads come for us." Khalan commanded.

"Don't worry Sonic, maybe next time." Alex smiled. The two groups left, leaving Sonic and Knuckles at the entrance.

* * *

_Next time, eggs, eggs, eggs! Where have all the chicken gone? And, Shadow and Knuckles meet a Plague Demon. All next time on Sonic Warzone! R n R! _


	3. Devil's Demons

**Act 1: Allies**

**Chapter II: The Devil's Demons

* * *

**

_Black Plague Caves_

Alex and Jason swarmed the right part of the foundation caves. On the walls, there were thousands of green eggs pulsing. From the bottom, purple blood oozed its way on the floor.

"Holy shit!" Jason muttered. "Chickens definitely must've done it with an alligator or something, cause these things are UGLY!!!" he yelled.

"Shut up Jason. We don't know who's in here. What if we get caught and killed?" Alex asked.

"Relax, Al. Remember, we've got powers? You can start fire, I can teleport and throw glowing turds?" Jason replied cockily.

Alex glared at him, then mouthed 'Fck you'.

"Fck me? It's a weird request, but okay." Jason shot back.

The two stopped. A rumbling sound was heard, along with some grunting. Alex's torque arrow glowed as Jason's Black Arms blade extended.

"One…" Alex counted.

"Two…"

"Three!"

Alex went around the corner, then fired and arrow at one of the Plague hybrids legs.

"Ow! Jeez, what the fck did I ever do to you, you psycho?!" a rasp voice yelled.

Alex and Jason looked at the chained Espio, who was tending to his leg. He had gotten taller, and, surprisingly, lost the horn on his head.

"Sorry man. Here, let me get you outta these chains." Jason cut the organic chains, then took the arrow out Espio's leg. Espio grabbed his weapons, and then went back to the others.

"How long have you been here?" Alex asked.

"A few days. They've been feeding me some pretty good stuff, even put in a plasma-screen TV so I could enjoy my stay." Espio added.

"Did you find Sam?" Jason questioned.

"No, he got lost somewhere in the caves, near the hiding place of a Plague Demon, left path. Ya know, those big, ugly ones who charge at you and flatten you into a plate of fried Charmy."

Alex and Jason looked at each other, then Jason muttered:

"Oh, fck!"

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles were a few feet away from the hiding place of the Demon; unaware of the trouble they were going to face.

"… _Knux, you must get out of there! There's a Plague Demon just a few feet ahead of you!" _Alex cried.

Knuckles stopped, and then gazed at the big beast in front of him and Shadow. It was large and black, with soulless green eyes and brown spikes protruding from its back. It reeked of dead bodies and even had a few lodged in some of its 59 rows of teeth. The Demon gave a huge roar, nearly bringing a cave in on the three.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_After the break, the whole squad heads inside the caves to plant the resonator and meet Sam the Roadrunner. One dies as the team meets the faces of evil. R n R!_


	4. Vroom, Vroom!

**Act 1:Allies**

**Chapter III: Vroom, Vroom!

* * *

**

_Black Plague Caves_

Khalan, in front of Jason, Alex, Sonic, Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles, led the way down to the core of the caves, where they had to plant the resonator and destroy the thousands of eggs.

"Okay guys, I've got a joke. What did the Plague chef say to his mother after he ran outta eggs?" Jason asked.

"Shut up, Mercer." Shadow and Alex snapped, not in the mood.

"He said, 'Mom, here's twenty bucks, go out into the street, put on some makeup, stop crying, and find a good drunk man!'"

Knuckles was the only one to laugh, though it seemed more outta pity than anything else.

The team stopped. A hiss was heard, signifying one thing:

"Swarmers!!!!" Khalan yelled.

Instantly, several thousand Plague bats attacked, nearly devouring the team to shreds. But just as quick, they stopped. Instead, one of the Plague Generals came. Takadox, whose red skin seemed to dim in the caves, formed a sword in his hand. He grinned menacingly, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Knuckles fired off a few rounds at him, trying to pierce that thick skull of his. Jason and Sonic threw orbs and grenades at him, neither having that much effect. Alex shot arrows at any area she thought would penetrate him. Shadow ran up to him and basically used every move he knew to try and slow him down when suddenly; Takadox grabbed him by the neck. He plunged the sword deep into Shadow's body, smiling as he saw his shocked face. After that, he threw Shadow next to his teammates. Espio and Sonic scooped him up, looking at his face. Khalan, at that point, got pissed and ran up to him. He delivered two solid punches to the stomach, which hurt a lot. Takadox returned the favor by giving him the greatest beating of his life He ended Khalan's life with a simple head snapper.

"NO! We're here for Alpha, let's GO!" Alex yelled to Knuckles, who was about to attack.

The team retreated to another section of the caves and didn't look back. Takadox didn't mind. He wanted the Mobians to live; he wanted them to feel fear. Because when the time was right, he'd get rid of them the painful way.

* * *

Espio and Sonic dropped Shadow on the ground and looked at him. The two made markings with his blood on his head and stepped back. Suddenly, Shadow's wound vanished and his eyes popped open.

"What'd I miss?" Shadow asked sheepishly.

The others looked shocked at their friend coming back to life. And yet, at the same time, they felt a somber mood coming on them.

"Control, this is Alpha Squad, Squad Leader Khalan is dead, over." Jason said.

"_Dead?" _a commanding officer asked, her voice small.

"That's right, KIA. Also, when we get back, have a physician take a look at Private Hedgehog."

"_Which one?"_

"Shadow, I think he might have gotten some serious wounds."

Once the line was disconnected, the team walked down further down to where the makeshift stockades were. Inside one of the stockades was Sam the roadrunner. He was tall, with red feathers and green eyes. Like Knuckles, he wore red Magnesium armor.

"Nice to see you guys show up. I mean, I've been waiting for weeks for you guys!" Sam moaned.

Espio used a blade to cut the cell. Sam stepped out, looking anxious.

"So, where's the chopper?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere, we're on our own." Knuckles said.

"… We're…screwed." Sam said.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll get us outta here." Shadow spoke, confident.

Shadow took a good look at the roadrunner, who seemed freaked at being stared at.

"You must be Sam." Shadow pointed out.

"Yeah, that's right asshole, question is, who the hell are you?!" Sam shouted.

_BOOM!_

The ground shook, and the eggs wobbled.

"Oh crap! Don't move." Sonic warned.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"A Demon. She can _hear _us. She can _smell _us." Knuckles said.

Shadow radioed Control.

"Come in, this is Alpha Squad. We have a rat in the sewers, what should we do?" Shadow asked.

_"Hold your fire! The Demon is impervious to those weapons. Do you have the Harbinger in your arsenal?" _the commanding officer asked.

"Yeah."

_"Get outside so the missiles will have full effect, but hurry."_

Shadow turned to the team and relayed the situation to them.

"Outside, huh? Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll just teleport us out there!" Jason cried.

He got in a stance, concentrated, and… farted.

"Any other bright ideas, genius?" Sam snapped.

"Just one. Sonic, if you and Rev Runner here can get the Demon outside while we get the Harbinger ready, we'll be all set to head back to base."

Sonic and Sam ran up to the Demon. Both were thinking one thing: _This better work.

* * *

_

_Next time: Dine n' Dash, the end of Act I. Read n' Review!_


End file.
